Enter the Swan
by Kateintherain
Summary: Loosely based on "Enter the Dragon". Emma and Regina discover some new feelings. There will be some Dragon Queen but this is Swanqueen Endgame. There will be bed sharing, angst, lust, and true love. The end chapter will be rated for mature audiences
1. Chapter 1: The Acquaintance

**_Hi Readers, this will start off with a lot of dialogue from "Enter the Dragon" But I defiantly mashed a few of it due to the writers admission that Regina and "Maleficent" had a past. I do not have a Beta but definitely let me know if you would like to be one, I would be so grateful.!_**

 ** _Characters are defiantly not mine…. Thanks to ABC._**

 ** _This is going to be a long story and so far I have drafted 12 chapters… but I need to keep editing! Reviews would be great! Much love!_**

 ** _….._**

Regina heard the pounding of footsteps entering the library and stepped out from a row of books, arms raised in agitation- _Typical._

"I said, we needed to meet covertly -and now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team AND their Pirate Mascot?". Regina shot them a look of utter distaste and irritation. The words were not spoken with half as much malice, as they would have been in the years past.

"Regina! We were worried about you" Snow breathed a sigh of relief.

Regina side-eyed Snow, "Then worry quickly, I can't be seen with all of you."

Emma took a step forward, "Regina, listen to me." She said breathlessly, as she often did when they were in close proximity, as though no one else was in the room, no one else could hear them.

"This woman, this… this dragon, she's dangerous and you don't know the first thing about going up against her, or her power."

"I know exactly who Maleficent is" Regina deadpanned. "better than most" she mused, " The Author, gratefully glossed over that part of my life.."

Emma's voice came back in barely a whisper, "you, you knew her?"

Regina rolled her eyes "Really Emma? Your astuteness surpasses you." Her tone dripping with sarcasm. She sighed, regretting the venom she had directed at the doey eyed blonde, "Yes, I knew her"

Regina's eyes then looked down toward her hands, interlaced against her abdomen. A mechanism for times she felt too uncomfortable to afford anyone eye contact. – _Emma picked up on this and eyed her with suspicion. She knew all of Regina's 'Tells'._

"Lets just say,…Maleficent and I were…" _Searching for the word, spinning her ring around a slender finger_. "she and I were…. well acquainted. …."

Snow cleared her throat blushing, "Well acquainted Regina?"

The brunettes brown eyes met Emma's green, then flitted away.

Emma cast her eyes down to the floor, trying to hide her confusion, or something else- _jealousy?_

Regina cleared her throat, straightened her lapels, and continued "And, I know what she wants"

Hook sniggered "..or , _who_ she wants ".

"Is there not a village somewhere that needs plundering, Captain?" Regina Leered

Snow looked at Hook with the same eyes that her cursed self, would have given a student "Hook, nows not the time" She turned back to her former step-mother, "well, what is it they want Regina?".

The brunette looked back at Snow and sighed. "They want the Author and the power to find him".

Emmas brow furrowed and Regina continued, " They want to change their fate, shift the entire balance so that villains win and heroes loose. They think that is the only way to get their happy ending. By destroying yours."

Emma noted the choice of the word 'yours'. Regina had done enough by now to know she was a hero, just as much as they were. Humble didn't suit the stoicism of her Majesty.

Emma asked, " do you think they can find him?"

"They are going to use Pinocchio "Regina replied "…Use him to find out how he was able to change the book, and rewrite the stories"

"August" Emma gasped. "but he doesn't know anything, he lost his memory. You questioned him yourself Regina"

"You don't think I told them that already?" Regina hissed and then calmed and continued, "According to Mal, I didn't do it with enough ….force."

Emma noted the shortening of Maleficents name. Wondering what had transpired between the two in the past.

 _Im lucky if I don't get Miss Swanned half the time and she gets Mal?_

She felt a sting of protectiveness and jealousy.

 _What is wrong with me, why does this affect me so much. ?_

"Theyre gonna bloody torture him" Hook surmised. Breaking Emma from her trance.

"Thanks for the clarification, Pirate" Regina drawled and was about to continue her belittling but David interjected, "How will they torture him, …using magic?" He asked.

Regina nodded solemnly "yes, dark magic. The worst kind".

Snow broke the silence first, "Wait" she countered, "What if we strip them of their magic, we can do that right?"

Regina threw her a withering look, "Do you even hear yourself before you speak?" She spat, "Magic doesn't work like that". Regina rolled her eyes, "I swear, it's like deliberating Math with a monkey!"

"Regina we are just trying to help, is it possible at all?" Emma asked, trying to defuse the situation.

Regina sighed loudly. "Nothing I can think of will strip their magic."

Snow asked, "What about an enchanted bracelet, I've heard of those being used?"

"They don't exactly sell those things at your average jeweller" Regina replied "besides, you think they will just slap them on, willingly?" She rolled her eyes "No, there is nothing I can think of. Nothing short of pushing them across the town line ." She paused " Unless…"

Regina trailed of, something, a memory of her mother and their turbulent past came floating back to her mind.

"What is it Regina? What are you thinking?" Emma said pulling her back from her thoughts. "I can help. Let me help you. I can help with stripping their powers, and I have experience of going undercover. Bail bonds girl remember.!? Emmas lips curled at the corner

There it was. That half smile that Regina always found so endearing. It reminded her of that first day on her lawn. _'You're Henrys birth mother?' -'Hi'._ It was that smile that snapped her from her fears and anger that was surging through her in that moment. That moment all those years ago. That smile, prevented her from banishing Swan from whence she came and instead, beckoned her in for a drink. Its always had that effect on her. That half smile. That shy smile. Emma's smile.

Breaking from her thoughts, Regina regained her composure forcing herself back to the present.

"In this situation Miss Swan, I have more experience" She said "And you dear, have the finesse of a bulldozer. You can't help me."

She knew she had hurt Emma by resorting back to the use of formalities. However, she needed to distance herself from these thoughts of Emmas smile. Or just Emma period. The musings had always existed, but since Neverland, they were becoming more and more frequent the closer the two were getting. Last names were a defence for the former Queen. Yet, when she looked at Emma, she saw she was wounded, and she regretted saying anything at all.

Emma's green eyes narrowed and she broke the distance, striding toward Regina, grabbing her arm in the process. "Regina can I talk to you in the other room!?" She turned back to the others and glared, "Alone, please?"

Memories came flooding back, to all the times she asked Regina she needed to talk to her in private.

This is what they did. They always had a connection, always handled there intensity in private. An unspoken spark that ignited in proximity. Whether it was fighting, battle preparation or just blazing, eye contact. For these moments, there was an unspoken agreement and desire to be alone. This was their language, their song. A song that only they knew the lyrics to. They had their own private dance, that fluctuated between intense aggression and an underlying but, equally intense passion.

Emma closed the door and drove herself into Regina's personal space. Brown orbs stared into green. Breaths were hot against each other.

"Regina" Emma hissed, "you can throw your insults and snarks at me, all. You. want. But, I am sick of you putting up walls around yourself and not letting anyone in. Whatever you were thinking about out there, you need to share and WE can figure this out, together".

Regina glared back, eyes flickering wildly from one green orb to the other and her voice dropped to a low growl, " In case you're forgetting, Swan. There is no WE, there's just ME. All I have is Henry. I don't have family, friends or pirates fighting for my attention. There. Is. No. we"

"No Regina, you have my parents too. Differences were forgotten quite some time ago. And god, you even have Hook rallying to defend you." Emma whirred. "But me, you and Henry…we are family." She paused. " I don't want anything to happen to you, I can't allow it" . Emma's voice started strong but ended in a whisper. Cracked and broken.

Regina swallowed and looked down to see Emma biting her lip and she swallowed again.

Fixing the mask, she scoffed, "You don't want anything to happen to me because, you fear how Henry would react!" she seethed, "You fear having to explain my demise to our SON! Therefore Miss Swan, your little speech, has nothing to do with your fear of losing me personally, but fear of having to have an ACTUAL, adult conversation with Henry! So, do not, insult me!"

Emma's eyes drifted to Regina's lips. "You're wrong" She whispered.

"What?" Regina croaked

Emma, dared to look back into her dark eyes, when her own green were close to tears.

"I said you're wrong." Her voice throaty and almost inaudible.

" This isn't about Henry." She looked back down, "We've come so far Regina and I… I honestly don't know how I would fit into this life, this role.. if… if you weren't by my side. Henry needs you, yes." She looked back up at Regina's dark eyes, that had softened at her words with a sheen of moisture. She stared at them in the most emotionally, intense stare they had ever held, and whispered

"But Regina, I need you…more"

A soft gasp escaped Regina's lips as her mouth fell open. She looked into Emmas evergreen eyes, the blondes expression so incredibly earnest, and something fluttered in Reginas stomach that was not fear or anger. Their bodies so close together, eyes almost wet with moisture, breathes hot against one another, eyes darting towards lips and back up again.

The way Regina looked at her now, was familiar. They always stared too long, fought too hard, always orbited too close, as if there was a gravitational pull. But the brunettes eyes had darkened into lust.

They could hear two heart beats, racing faster than they should be.

Emma whispered, staring at Reginas lips "promise to let me in… I need you to let me in?" voice thick with arousal that she couldn't hide, didn't want to hide.

Regina nodded, "I, l, promise" she breathed. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips .

Emma moved closer, lips almost touching. Regina didn't pull back, but her breathing shallowed and she felt something low. Something she had felt many times with the blonde, but this time it felt like her heartbeat was pulsating between her legs. Emma parted her lips, noses almost touching..-

The door flew open.

-" Emma!- We've been here too long we shou- oh!"

Snows mouth fell as she entered the room and saw the proximity of the two women. Her daughter and her former enemy , In what looked like a moment of- _no – can't be_. Her jaw dropped further.

Regina cleared her throat and pushed Emma back from their reverie.

She started smoothing off the non-existent dirt on her blazer, regaining her regal stance and stoic stature. "You should close your mouth dear." She sneered at Snow, "I doubt you would appreciate the flies that would no doubt swarm around the usual dribble that befalls it."

Snow stuttered " Did I… uhm.. Im sorry I was wondering…uh….do we have a plan?" She looked at both women.

Regina rolled her eyes "I have to go" and with that, the dark haired beauty disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. Leaving behind a blonde with a racing pulse, and a pixie haired brunette who was dumbfounded in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicted Hearts

**Chapter 2: Conflicted hearts**

Regina paced the enclave of her vault. Six inch heels, echoing in staccato on the cold stone. She downed the half glass of scotch in her hand, seething with a combination of anger and arousal. She can't remember the last time she felt so conflicted.

"Damnit!" she yelled, throwing the empty tumbler against a stone pillar.

 _Not now. Not after Robin. Not when Mals back._

"Good timing as always Swan!" she yelled to the empty room.

She knew she shouldn't have said those things to Emma, but she had wanted the blonde idiot to say them out loud, instead of constantly hiding by Henry. That's how it always was, _"Henry wanted me to keep you safe Regina, Henry asked me to protect you Regina!"_ –"Shut up Swan, youre transparent!"

She just wanted to break Emma, force her into revealing her true feelings.

The saviour's proclamation –" _But I, need you more"…_ Sent a shiver down Regina's spine. More than Henry. _Emma needed her?_

Regina was a woman filled with contradictions, driven to darkness and self-sabotage, as much as she yearned for the light. She was her own worst enemy. As a villain there's an unapologetic quality about knowing what you want, and taking it. Want, take, have, was her mantra. But this new role was fraught with insecurities. Holding back and remaining incognisant of your own feelings, out of fear you may hurt another, this was new ground. Years of wanting and yearning for Emma and yet, never acting.

She growled and sped up her pacing.

 _We nearly kissed._

It wouldn't be the first time that she thought she was on the abyss of kissing the saviour. This time however, the room had buzzed with raw emotion and promise.

"urgh" She ran her fingers through thick black hair. The sexual tension was always there, it couldn't be denied. But it was always out of reach. That forbidden passion that scales the edge of the precipice, but never over it.

She opened her books and tried to focus her energy on what she needed to do. "Get out of my head Swan!" She cursed to nobody but her own wondering mind.

… _ **.**_

Emma collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck just happened? Was I just about to kiss Regina Mills?

 _Shit, wrong move Swan._

But she wanted to, really wanted to. The back and forth between them had gone on too long. She had been in denial for too long. Hiding behind Hook and Neal when neither one could give her that racing heart, that almost sexual frustration that Regina Mills could give her.

That spark between her and the brunette, had always been simmering in the background like an unquenched thirst or annoying itch she couldn't reach. Years ago, when Regina just wanted to kill her, it was easier to explain. That spark and chemistry was anger. Emma knew how to react to anger, this was a skill she had mastered. A sharp tongue or a well placed punch to the jaw, gave them both relief from the tension.

But now, the fire between them was harder to extinguish.

She hated that Regina was so closed off.

 _What the hell did acquaintance mean? Why am I so bothered?_

At 6pm Emma picked up her phone, growing impatient. Impatient knowing that there was three, batshit crazy floosies kicking around town, but impatient to know Regina's stance on what happened. Or nearly happened..

She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She scrolled to a familiar name . She tapped and started typing.

 **E:** _ **Regina, what just ha…**_

No delete delete delete… _why is this so hard?_

 **E:** _ **Regina, we need 2 talk**_

She stared at her phone and quickly typed out another message, scared Regina might think she wanted to discuss the elephant in the room- which she really did.

 **E:** _ **About the magic stripping.**_

She added. Emma lets out a loud breathe and chewed on her lip.

After several excruciating minutes of silence her phone buzzed.

 **R:** _ **I suppose we do.**_

 _ **E: Can I come over?**_

 _ **R: I don't know if you CAN dear, but you MAY.**_

Emma could envision the womans sarcastic smile

 **E:** _ **Whens good?**_

Agonizing minutes went by again.

 _Why did she want to see her so badly? What was taking so long?_

 **R:** _ **The Mansion. 15 minutes.**_

Straight away her phone buzzed again.

 _ **R: And Swan? Don't be late. R.**_

Emma rolled her eyes, but her heart was racing. Relief flooded through her at Regina's playful banter. She replied.

 **E:** _ **Wouldn't dream of it. x.**_

Adding a kiss to the message was something she did automatically with everyone else, but with Regina, she always held back. Now she felt ready to kick her inhibitions to the curb.

She grabbed a black trench coat that belong to Snow. Pulled on her black knee high boots and headed out the door. As she slid behind the wheel of her yellow bug, a smile tugged on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Want Take Have

Chapter 3

Emma pulled up to the Mayors house with mere minutes to spare, and timidly knocked on the door. Heart thumped in rhythm to the click of heels that she heard, as Regina crossed perfectly swept, marble floors. The door clicked open. She smiled awkwardly at the older Brunette. "Hey"

Regina pulled the door back and turned, without a word, towards the study. Emma raised her eyebrows, "Great, this isn't awkward at all" she muttered, lingering in the open doorway.

"Shut the door Swan, or were you born in a barn?" Regina yelled from the other room.

Emma rolled her eyes, "pfft. Castle. Actually" she sassed under her breathe. She dragged herself reluctantly, but curiously, to the study were she saw the brunette stood, with her back to her. Emma paused for a moment in the open doorway. She stared at Regina's toned legs, and then her eyes travelled higher to the leather skirt that covered her flawless curves.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Regina said without even turning around.

"I uhhh.. yea sure" she replied, withdrawing her gaze and easing herself onto the couch.

"Hows Henry?" Regina asked, back still turned.

Phew, solid ground. "Being Henry…" The blonde sighed. "Asking too many questions that I don't know the answer to."

Emma paused "That's why I wanted to speak to you actually, see if we had any answers. 'Cause the kids far too inquisitive. Eventually he'll start a whole Operation Mongsnake and go looking himself."

She saw Regina turn and… _wait- was that hurt or worry she saw in her expression?_

…"he's having a games night with David" Emma added quickly to appease her worry. "He's safe. No Operation Mongsnake tonight!" She smiled

 _Great! Regina thought, she's still going with the Henry card_. She pushed, "So, you came all the way here to talk to me, just so you could relay information to our son?" Regina queried.

 _Shit._ Emma realised, that face was hurt not worry.

"I erm no.. I mean, I wanted to see you, of course" she stammered and her face flushed.

Regina smirked and returned with two tumblers, and a decanter of cider. And Emma couldn't help but stare when she kicked off her heals and elegantly slid on the sofa next to her, curling her feet up underneath herself. Emma watched as her skirt slid a few inches higher up her thighs and revealed the edges of a garter belt.

Regina noticed her stare, a knowing smirk curled at the side of her mouth for the effect she was having on the saviour. It felt empowering to make Emma blush unnervingly. She chose to not to pull her skirt down. "Something drawn your attention sheriff?" She mused.

Emmas eyes grew wider at the teasing, never expecting this from the brunette. She searched for something to say. " Er do you er.. always wear those things?" She said, pointing at the Garter belt, trying to sound indifferent, which was at total odds with the heat that was focused between her legs and the dryness of her throat. She reached for her drink.

Regina smirked. "mmm. I do. It comes with the Mayoral wardrobe" she purred

Emma swallowed and made an attempt to ease the blush crawling across her face. She opted for casual indifference, "well if only I had known… I may have paid more attention at council meetings."

Regina laughed and the blonde relaxed into the chair- Phew that was close, crisis averted.

Emma pulled herself back to reality. "So er.. the trio of devil spawn… Earlier, you hinted that you might know how to strip them?"

Regina raised a single eyebrow.

" I uh, I mean.. of their magic, strip them of magic?" Emma wanted to bang her head against a wall.

Regina laughed in a way that was intoxicating. Emma realised she was one of the few that got to see this side of the Mayor. She felt like her insides were melting with the sudden heat that filled her body. Emma wants to tell Regina, she would do anything to hear the richness of that laugh, and the warmth in her eyes. Anything.

The blonde wonders why she is nervous around her now more than ever before? The feelings were always there for Emma but she never dreamed they would be reciprocated. Robin was suppose to be Reginas soulmate, so she just assumed trying anything with Regina, was fruitless. She also thought the brunette was straight. But, after hearing that something may have happened with Mal in the past, and their 'almost kiss' at the library, Emma felt like she was a teenager again with a crush. She was seeing Regina for the first time. Seeing the possibilities.

When the laughter died down, Regina took a sip of cider and continued, "There is a way, but it requires us to open a portal and retrieve something from my past"

"Retrieve something? You can do that?"

"Ive done it before with Jefferson. You have to go to the point the object was used, reach in and take it…."

"But?" Emma said. "I see butt face?"

"Excuse me?" Regina glared

"I mean, i sense you're are going to say that there's a catch to the retrieving the thing, or else everyone would be doing it, right? Emma quickly corrected, blushing.

Regina chuckled "But…" . Then she sighed, "It requires a great amount of strength, a great amount of magical strength." The brunette added, eyes turning downward to mess with the edge of a cushion.

Emma noticed the way Regina fidgets with her hands when shes lost in thought or nervous but she had never seen her fidget with objects or cushions. She always assumed Cora slapped that out of her at Queen training camp. Emma turned, "I can help you, we are stronger together Regina"

"No Emma." She sighed "Not just any magic will do. It requires dark magic, my magic, and an even greater amount of dark magic to get me to this particular moment of my life."

The blondes brow furrowed "Whys that? "

Regina looked up at Emma . The womans features didn't hold their familiar cold strength or warm compassion. There was just fear and maybe something else?.

She cleared her throat. "Many times, my Mother use to strip my powers. So that… so that when she.." Regina paused and Emma reached out for her hand. Rarely had Emma ever seen Regina stumble over words, she was a woman of quick wit, one liners and sassy intellect, so she knew whatever was consuming the brunette must be a painful topic. Taking her hand felt right. Regina gasped at the touch.

"Its okay" Emma drew circles with her thumb over her hand " you don't have to tell me all the details just go with what you're comfortable with"… Regina looked from their hands to Emmas face and continued. " She would strip me of powers when she wanted to punish me, so that I couldnt defend myself".

"That Bitch, she's a real piece of work!" Emma hissed.

Regina continued "she had a box that she would tether the magic to. That's what we need. I have to reach through and take it"

"Are you worried about it?"

"I'm worried that my darkness is.. no longer strong enough"

"And if it isn't?" Emma asked, and Regina took a sip of her drink and remained silent. "Regina? If it isn't? she repeated

"I don't know, I need to do more research. But I highly doubt it would end on a positive note."

Emma swallowed and she felt tears wanting to fall. She squeezed Regina's hand "When are you doing this? You aren't doing it alone and especially not if its dangerous"

"Tomorrow, evening" Regina breathed, giving Emma details of her plan.

"ill be there"

For a moment they both sat in silence, a sombre feeling flooding the intimate space between them. Each knowing the dangers that Regina faced working undercover with the Queens of darkness, and the spell needed to end them. Emma was thinking. After a few beats she said "If you can't do it safely we will find another way Regina, we always do"

Regina snorted "Another hope speech, really Emma?" Rolling her eyes. "I thought blind optimism was Snows area of expertise?"

Emma laughed " Yup…. Ill be talking to birds next"

Regina laughed again and Emma was glad she could ease the tension. For a while.

Then, she heard Regina, breathy, almost in broken voice that was husky and timid. A stark contrast to her usual mayoral tone. "you, you almost kissed me."

Emma nearly spat all her cider back into the glass, she spluttered and made a sideways glance at Regina. "err I think, it was you who nearly kissed me"

Regina glowered at her and pursed her lips until little dimples formed at the corner of her mouth and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Emma found that so goddamn sexy. "I resent that implication Swan. It was you who was trying to provoke me"

"Bullshit!" Emma exclaimed. " you know exactly what you're doing Regina. Everything you do in life every outfit, every word, every smile and smirk, you have everything planned out. I think when something happens that you haven't planned, it causes you to panic and run."

"I did not panic and, I most certainly did not run from a kiss , that never even transpired. I'm far too refined for that, dear"

Emma chuckled "you would have, if it wasn't for Snow." She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in a –you know it and I know it, manner.

"Well we never got to find out, did we?." Regina smiled dangerously.

God, Emma thought to herself- this woman is going to kill me. Once upon a time with vengeance and now with a smile and seductive look. How things change. If Emma thought she had any control over her ranging hormones, she was wrong.

Regina observed Emma, her eyes flickering from green eyes down to the general vicinity of her mouth.

The blonde continued, "Are you saying you would have kissed me? Not pulled me back and snarled, yelled, and then billowed away in a swirl of obnoxious smoke? "

"I'll guess you would have to find out dear, and stop speculating"

Emma stared at her. Not quite hearing, not quite understanding, not quite letting herself believe. Examining Regina, suspiciously. Dumfounded. Her face flushed, she turned to face forward and take a sip of her drink. This was safer.

Regina sniggered. "hmm. Now whose running Em-ma" The two syllables of her name strung out and rolled off the brunettes tongue seductively, like they were two separate words.

Regina saw Emmas flushed face as she took gulps of cider. "Im not going to deny it Emma. I guess I was intrigued."

"Intrigued? You eh, are you saying you _wanted_ to kiss me?"

Regina rolled her eyes but then looked back toward Emma who was tilting her glass of cider toward her lips, but looked at her from the corners of her eyes.

"No. I said, you cannot possibly speculate on whether or not I would have reciprocated the kiss." She clarified with a provocative smirk.

Emma turned to look at Regina whose smirk had faded and her chocolate eyes flooded with a new darkness. Lust and desire were now etched on the mayors exquisite face. The blonde felt herself slowly moving into the delicate space between them. Reginas tongue peeked out involuntarily to moisten and pull a lip between her teeth. Green eyes shot down to that damn fucking scar which was oh so sexy, and her breath hitched. Emma leaned in and tentatively the blonde grazed her lips against Reginas. Not enough to be called a kiss but her bottom lip brushed against the Mayors and paused there, her eyes searching Reginas for acceptance. Regina swallowed thickly, hyperaware of the tingling sensation creeping over her body.

Regina moved slowly slidding fingers into onto the side of Emmas jaw. The blonde could hear Regina's heart beating along with her own. She doesn't know whose is beating faster, but the air is suddenly too hot and too thick for normal breathing. Emma pulled back an inch and then brought her lips back to the mayors, this time with more pressure. She felt the softness of Reginas lips and gasped. The first touch was like falling off a cliff. With the second graze of lips, a groan escaped Reginas mouth, and the vibration sent shivers into Emma that settled between her thighs. The blondes hand reached out to pull their bodies even closer without moving from the softness of Reginas mouth. Fingers glided into black hair…

…."Shit!" They exhaled and broke apart with a groan of frustration, looking around for the cause of the interruption.

"It's mine" Regina uncurled her legs, placed her glass down and picked her phone up from the coffee table. She looked at the caller ID then drew her eyes up to meet Emmas, who was still struggling to control her breathing. The veracity with which Emma felt herself get high from a simple kiss and touch made her dizzy.

"Its Mal." Regina said breathless and huskily. "I should take this lest they become suspicious." Regina slid the phone putting it to her ear.

"What do you want Mal? Was destruction of town property not satisfying enough for one weekend?" Regina purred into the phone sounding seductive, disinterested and menacing all at once.

 _How does she do that? Thought Emma._

The blonde watched, forehead creased in confusion trying hard to hear the Dragon at the other end of the line.

The Mayor just listened mostly…."Fine, I'll be there" Regina sighed and hung up.

"What….what is it?" Emma asked in concern "Where do they want you to go?"

Regina exhaled deeply, "Im meeting them outside the Library in 30 minutes." Regina stood and headed toward the fireplace, pinching the bridge of her nose showing she was stressed and anxious. She placed her drink on the mantel. Midnight black hair fell across her face as she gazed into the flames.

Emma stepped toward her. "Then I'm coming with you"

"No" fired Regina, still facing the flames.

Emma walked to her and took one hand in hers, turning the brunette to face her and taking both hands. Their eyes met. "I will not stand by and let you do this alone."

Regina looked away, and took her hands back, returning to the fire place and running her hands through her hair again. "Its too much of a risk. What if Mal realises and lets loose her inner Dragon?"

A few seconds went by and then she turned back toward Emma and placed her hand over the blondes cheek. "I know you think I'm in over my head Emma, but Ive got this. " She looked down at Emmas lips, fighting an inner battle about whether to kiss her again. "you don't know them like I do"

Then Regina turned away, took back her Cider and finished the glass.

There were so many thoughts swirling round her blonde head. Emma was unable to read anything in Regina's smooth features, or her calm, modulated tones. What was the history between the evil queen and these three women?

"Then enlighten me Regina" she probed "… because ever since they came to town, my superpowers have been going haywire. Its like everyone, including my own parents, is keeping something from me" Regina looked back toward Emma.

"The only ones keeping secrets, are The Three Stooges" Regina deadpanned. "Trust me"

Emma chuckled at the comparison but continued. "Im not convinced, but I do trust you Regina"

The brunette looked back at her in an expression mixed with shock and emotion. As though Emma was the first person who ever said that to her. Maybe she was.

Emma relented. "Fine. On one condition, you allow me to be close-by at the pick up. And….. allow me to listen in to what happens" She took back Reginas hand. "When you are safe, you put the phone down, like a signal, and tomorrow we'll meet back here 7am, okay?"

She stared at Reginas dark eyes, glinting with brazen sensuality . She leaned in and kissed the brunette tenderly on her forehead "If I see anything I don't like, then I will come in blazing." She whispered against the brunettes brow.

Regina nodded then pulled Emma closer. Heavy lidded dark eyes swam and danced with everything Emma had said.

Desire and gratitude raged through Regina and she crushed her lips against Emmas. Her tongue thrusting deep, her passion blood red hot in an instance. A kaleidoscope of images skittered across her mind, fear, lust, sadness, happiness, all spoke volumes as their tongues danced and Reginas hand wrapped into golden locks. A stab of desire streaked down her spine and exploded between her thighs and she continued to caress the blondes tongue. Emmas hand reached out and slid towards the brunette's hips. It was then that Regina broke the kiss and the sexually charged energy that surrounded them.

 _God Emma Swan will be my demise_

She pressed her forehead to Emmas, breath laboured with desire. "We need to go" she said, voice heavy with want and need. Emma nodded reluctantly, not wanting it to end. She kissed her again, lovingly on the lips before they turned toward the door.

Regina gathered what she needed and made her way to the Mayors office. She couldn't do what she needed to do at the vault just in case one of the crazies decided to show up


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Please, if anyone wold be happy to be a beta and help me encourage this story, let me know. Love you all. E.k xx**

 **Chapter 3. The Meeting**

Emma watched her from the front seat of the Sheriffs truck. Which isn't conspicuous, at all.

Regina lent against the library, dark hair blowing in all directions like a Loreal advert. Regina Mills was by far the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Graceful and certain, lithe and powerful, dark and mysterious. Emma's fingers reached up to touch her lips , where the Mayors lips were moments ago. The thought sent a spasm of renewed excitement.

 _Jesus Christ, what is the matter with me? It was barely a kiss?_

But for Emma, nothing as simple as a quick kiss had elicited so much of a response or emotion.

She saw a flicker of headlights and she ducked, as Cruellas car drove past with no one in it.

 _What the hell?_

Emma saw the former Queen bend down and peer in. She chuckled silently to herself, imagining Regina was probably raising one of her perfectly, sculpted eyebrows, equally questioning the empty car.

The former Queen was outside the library. She glanced left and looked toward the blonde. She nodded silently. (Another unspoken acknowledgement the two always shared….)

She put her hand in her pocket and cradled her phone, (which was currently on call to Emma.) This is one of the conditions she had to make, just to convince the blonde she was fine and could handle it. Emma needed to hear what the Queens of Darkness were saying on their arrival, so that she felt safer and could leave for safer pastures.

Cruella's car pulled up in front of her and the front doors flew open. She peered inside the empty vehicle and raised a studious eyebrow.

From out of nowhere a voice caressed, seductively in her ear. "Ready to go?"

Regina exhaled sharply. She turned toward the voice and met the piercing, but familiar blue eyes of Maleficent. A small tug pulled at the corner of the brunette's mouth, forming an evil and sensual smile.

Regina looked back at the car. ….."You want ME to get in THAT?" she hissed with distain.

The Blonde purred seductively, "Cruella, enchanted it to drive itself" Maleficent said "But you may drive, if you prefer" she paused, ".. I know how you love to take control, Regina."

 _Emma nearly dropped the phone. Shut the front door! Shock turned to misunderstanding. A whirlwind of conflicting emotions swirled around her. Im not jealous… Im really not._ Emma had to breathe to regain focus and then placed the phone back to her ear.

"Where's the other two?" Regina enquired indifferent, eyes still on the car as Maleficent lent against the wall next to her, as close as possible.

"Its just you and me tonight." She winked at Regina. "Like old times" she said, then stroked the back of her hand down Reginas cheek as the brunettes chin turned upward, to meet the sea blue turbulent eyes. Regina was stoic, saying nothing

"Or maybe, not like old times?" Maleficent challenged sadistically. "Tell me Regina, a rumour told me, your swooning over the saviour. A little ironic don't you think?" Maleficent mewed, "But, I guess we both know how you like blondes"

 _Emma definitely dropped the phone this time, scrambling to pick it back up._

"I'd be careful questioning my loyalties Maleficent" Regina growled with deep resonance and challenged blue eyes. Maleficent's gloved fingers still held her under the chin, forcing her face upwards in a suggestively, sexual way.

Maleficent smirked, "That's my girl" and then she pulled Regina from the wall and beckoned her to follow. ….

With one final look in Emma's direction, Regina nodded, to let the saviour know she was fine, and then she slid her fingers around the phone in her pocket and disconnected the line.

…..

Communication was cut in Emma's ear, and she watched as Regina and the blonde walked towards the car. Both looked like goddesses, hips swaying seductively. The woman beside Regina was tall, dressed in an impeccable grey suit, something the Mayor would have liked. Her blonde hair was up neatly under a fedora hat, tilted slightly to the side. She was easily several inches taller than Regina. But even without the height there was something imposing about the woman. Imposing like Regina could be, only harsher.

This was obviously Maleficent. Emma thought

 _Whats the fondness in Maleficents voice? Was this Regina acting…. or was there affection between the two?_

She sat for a while at the wheel, wishing she could follow the two women. She told Regina she wouldn't, she knew it could jeopardise her cover and put her at more risk.

"Shit!" she slammed her hands down on the wheel then reluctantly drove back to the loft.

"Hey" Henry and Snow chimed as she entered the apartment.

Henry had just entered the room with a book in hand, his eyes wide with curiosity, "How's mom!?"

"Jeez kid, let me take off my coat would you?!" Emma smiled. "Im checking in with her 7am tomorrow. I think she has it handled, you know Regina is"

She hung up her jacket and strolled to sit at the breakfast bar. She turned to Henry "How was games night?"

"We are still playing? Want to join us?" He rised an eyebrow that reminded her so much of Regina.

"Not tonight kid" she said after a second, looking at Snow. Emmas mind was struggling to function with the amount of emotions that can transpire in one day. She rubbed her temples. "But you go ahead, show David how its done" she smiled and ruffled Henrys hair as he turned to walk away.

Emma watched as Henry smiled and turned to walk out the room. For a teenager- she thought- it was a lot for his shoulders to carry. He needed the escapism .

" soooo," Snow drawled …." penny for your thoughts? " sliding Emma a cocoa.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma said massaging her temples

"There's liqueur in it?" Snow smiled and Emma returned the gesture…. looking at her eyes with the best smirk she could placed her phone on the table, staring at it, willing it to move.

"Hey Mom, what do you know about spells to take objects from other realms? "Emma asked, but yet continued to look amused by the table and never made eye contact,

Snows forehead creased "Ive heard of that …it doesn't require a great deal of magic"

 _Regina lied to me?_

"unless" Snow continued "said object is harmful in its intent, then ive heard that it requires a great deal of magic and to get the object. soooo…"

"So what Mom?"

"As far as I know, theres only two types of magic that are powerful enough to transcend realms, dark realms I guess." She added…. and took a sip of her tea

"And what are they?" Emma queried studying Snow intently

"Dark magic and true love"

"True love?"

Snow looked at her "mmm. True love, has the power to transcend time and space." She grinned.

Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow, "what? Like space… the final frontier?" she smirked.

Snows brow furrowed "no." The reference was clearly lost on her "Like the power to transcend realms." She clarified.

"hmm" Emma sighed. She warmed her hand on her cocoa before turning back to Snow, "what do you know about this, Maleficent?"

"Er" Snow turned away brushing imaginary crumbs from the units. "Not much."

Emma frowned but continued "I mean …what was she to Regina, whats the history?" She took a sip of the alcohol infused hot drink and coughed a little. The alcohol slipped down her throat warming her from the inside.

"Oh" Snow exhaled. "I don't know, I mean there… there were whispers in the castle when I was growing up, but it was just idle gossip"

Emmas frown deepened "Gossip about what? Mom?"

Snow sighed "I don't know" she said focusing on polishing the surfaces. "Just that they might have been more than friends." Emmas shoulders dropped, deflated. "I think its possible that Maleficent was maybe teaching her magic" Snow finished

"Oh"

 _Well that's a damn hella better than the other thing, Emma thought_


End file.
